¿Frio? ¿Calor?
by MaRiPoSa-OnNe-SaMa
Summary: es posible que el frio y el calor puedan comvivir juntos? X.X fic mega corto pasen a leer prometo traer algo mas largo la proccima vez


_**Hola soy MaRiPoSa-OnNe-Sama antes conocida por el seudónimo de elemental rose pero en fin por problemas técnicos e tenido que hacer otra cuenta y pues con ella nuevos fic´s así que aquí esta el primero que esta un poco corto pero fue lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir en pleno bloqueo mental por el que estoy pasando bueno aquí mi fic se abre el telón… ha si los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen solo los tomo prestados un rato nada mas Un.n**_

_**Aclaraciones**_

_**1.-A.U osea universos alternos**_

_**2.-El genero de este fic es yaoi **_

_**3.-La pareja es SasuXNaru**_

_**4.-No admito ningún comentario de los "malos fic´s" si no aténganse a las consecuencias y hablo en serio **_

_**¿Frío?, ¿Calor? **_

_El __**calor**____es posible definirlo como __energía__ transferida entre dos cuerpos o sistemas véase un ejemplo fricción___

_El __**frío **__en simples palabras es la ausencia total del __**calor**__ en un cuerpo ___

_¿Será imposible que puedan estar juntos?, claro que si ya que es físicamente imposible que eso pueda suceder… ¿o no? Mmm...__aunque la verdad hay una pequeña posibilidad que estén juntos todo depende de el cuerpo en el que estén si no preguntémosles a Usumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke que opinan._

_**:-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-: **_

_**Mmm si mas ramen por favor señorita-**__decía entre sueños un adorable chico de máximo 17 años rubio, de tez morena y unas curiosas marquitas en las mejillas, aunque ahora ya no era tan adorable ya que estaba todo cubierto de sudor a causa del ____insoportable__** calor **__que sentía el esa noche._

_Todo lo contrario a su pareja amorosa un lindo moreno de piel pálida de no mas de 18 años, que dormía tranquilamente al lado izquierdo de la cama que compartían, el estaba al contrario del rubio todo envuelto en cobertores debido a que según el asía un intolerable__** frió **__que asía esa noche _

_**Mmm Sasu-chan-**__murmuro torpemente el rubio mientras entre habría sus ojos azueles con pesadez, al tratar de abrasar a su pareja sintió como los cobertores le impedían tocar a su pareja y ahí iban de nuevo como cada noche_

_**Ahh que pasa Naru-baka**__-bostezo el moreno tallándose un ojo con el dorso de su mano derecha abriendo sus orbes negras para enfocar a su pareja, el cual paresia entre molesto y cansado _

_**Teme ase demasiado calor y tu con cobijas**__**-**__dijo somnoliento tratando de quitar las cobijas para abrasar al ojinegro pero este se lo impidió dándole un sutil empujón asiendo que el rubio se cayera de la cama _

_**Ase frío y no te metas en las cobijas que estas frío- **__gruño el moreno acomodando las cobijas, mientras el rubio se volvía a subir a la cama_

_**No tenias por que tirarme**__- dijo al momento de acostarse en la cama_

_**Claro que si, si no me hubieras descobijado**__- contesto _

_**Mmm Sasuke- baka te lo tomas muy enserio**__** ni que hiciera frío- **__murmuro molesto mientras le daba la espalda al moreno _

_**Te oí Usuratonkashi- **__contesto mientras imitaba a su pareja dándole la espalda al rubio _

_**Pues que bien así no tendré que repetirlo – **__dijo con un tono mal humorado en su voz el rubio, el moreno se volteo aprovechando el descuido del rubio y lo agarro por la cintura, olvidándose del __**Frío **__que sentía y arrojando las cobijas a un lado de la cama_

_**Mmm creo que debemos solucionar esto de alguna manera ¿no lo crees?**__ – pregunto mientras apretaba contra si las bien formadas caderas del ojiazul, el cual se sonrojo al sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke apegado al suyo _

_**Mmm creo que seria buena idea intentar algo para estar mas a temperatura ambiente**__ – contesto con entono burlesco dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con el moreno y acto seguido darle un delicioso beso francés._

_Así comenzaron las carisias por parte de ambos todas las noches eran iguales o por lo menos desde que acordaron dormir juntos, dormían un rato, uno de ellos se despertaba comenzaba a despertar al otro, discutían, se reconciliaban y se acostaban todo por sus temperaturas uno con __**frío**__ y otro con __**calor**__ uy que complicado era para ellos dormir en la misma cama cada noche pero, se las arreglaban para poner sus temperaturas al tiempo _

_**Fin **_

_**Se los dije esta cortito el fic aunque fue lo único que se me ocurrió Un.n, luego traeré algo mas largo mientras tanto dejen comentarios y/o agrégueme a sus favoritos asta luego que aquí ya es muy tarde y mañana tengo escuela, besos desde México y que ¡¡¡viva el Yaoi y Yuri!!!**_


End file.
